Butchers
Butchers are an enemy featured in the Dishonored DLC The Knife of Dunwall. They are encountered in Slaughterhouse Row in A Captain of Industry and sometimes in the Legal District Waterfront in Eminent Domain. Butchers come in two variants: those who wield a gang cleaver - similar to the type used by the Bottle Street gang - and those equipped with buzz-saws powered by whale oil. The latter have whale oil tanks strapped to their backs, in a manner similar to tallboys. They serve as slaughterhouse workers, cutting up whales for their oil, and holding rank over the laborers in the Rothwild Slaughterhouse. This status is often achieved through prior connections to Bundry Rothwild himself - most of the men hired as Butchers served on whaling vessels with Rothwild in his youth. Unconcerned for the safety of others and willing to put their buzz-saws to malicious use, Butchers are highly skilled opponents who can cause high damage in close and ranged combat, using a function of their buzz-saws to shoot metal particles at their target. Outside their work, they act as enforcement for Rothwild, keeping gangs like the Hatters away from the district. Quotes Idle Chat *''"One, two, a butcher's crew. Three, four, bloody floor..."'' *''"When do you think this crap with the strike'll blow over?"'' *''"Using a saw wouldn't be too hard."'' (Butcher without a buzz-saw) *''"Ey, I heard the Royal Protector escaped Coldridge, think we could take him?"'' *''"Whiskey and cigars... do you ever think about anything else?"'' (directed to a City Watch officer) *''"You ever hear the whales singing? I mean at night, when you sleep."'' *''"Rothwild says he trussed up three whales in one day when he was a gaffer. What do you say?"'' *''"Don't like the smell of this one."'' *''"This blade's getting dull."'' *''"Masks. Those dreams gotta stop..."'' *''"I hate it when they sing."'' *''"We still on for a game of Nancy tonight?"'' *"You still on break or what?" Idle Answers *''"No way."'' *''"If I say yes, you gonna close your trap?"'' *''"Do I look stupid?"'' Searching Alone *''"If you give yourself up I'll only take a finger, word of honour."'' *''"I'll find you eventually. You ain't leaving this place alive."'' *''"You think I won't find you? This'll be fun. Every man should have to work a little for their kill, don't you think? Haha."'' *''"Where'd you go? We can be chums if you come out. Pinky promise."'' *''"You better hope I don't find you. You hear me!?"'' *''"I ain't stupid, I know you're here! Come on out!"'' *''"Ah,'I hate skimmers like you. Always sneakin' and snoopin'. Quit hiding!"'' *''"Get up you sack of mincemeat."'' (when encountering an unconscious body) *''"What's your problem? Wake up."'' (when encountering an unconscious body) *''"I let you get away. You hear me? I let you."'' Attacking *''"Yell for Mommy."'' *''"Butchers! Get over here!"'' *''"Ha!"'' *''"You're mincemeat!"'' *''"Eat this!"'' *''"Ring the damn alarm!"'' *''"Hit the alarm!"'' *''"I'll cut you to pieces!"'' Trivia *When entering Rothwild Slaughterhouse, Daud can observe two Butchers arguing with a factory worker. Eventually one of the Butchers kills the worker with a buzz-saw, claiming afterward that he just wanted to frighten the man. *Butchers with buzz-saws can be heard coughing deeply past their masks, implying some danger to the lungs either in operating the buzz-saw or cutting into the whales. *Two Butchers can be heard discussing how one Butcher's hands were cut off for touching another worker's buzz-saw. *The Butchers, as an act of humor, added an eighth Stricture to the Seven Strictures, which is: "Don't piss off the Butchers". This can be seen scrawled on a wall inside the Rothwild Slaughterhouse. *The Butchers that are dressed in their full gear - leathers, mask and buzz-saw - are tough enough to require two shocks from an arc mine. If the arc mine is placed directly on to a Butcher, one shock is sufficient, but this will consume the arc mine. *Butchers can be heard making fun of the "Whiskey and Cigars" line often recited by City Watch Officers. *The butcher's saws are designed and developed by Rothwild's best mechanists after hearing Sokolov's complaint about how outdated their equipment is.Factory Management In Our Times The blades are use to cut whale bones and meat with ease, while the metal ejectors can blast away hard-to-reach parts.Operating a Butcher's Saw *Salvaging the buzz-saws gives Daud 20 coins apiece. Gallery Butcher concept art.jpg|Butcher concept art. Butchersaw.jpg|Butcher buzz-saw concept art. Butcher Kick 300.png|A Butcher kicking a laborer. butcher1.png|A hostile Butcher. butcher2.png|Daud fights a Butcher on the streets. Slaughterhouse Row.png|A Butcher by the docks. Butcher A Captain of Industry Dishonored.png|A Butcher with a buzz-saw. Butcher using buzzsaw A Captain of Industry Dishonored.png|A Butcher cutting a whale carcass. A Captain of Industry, butcher killing a worker.png|A Butcher killing a worker with a buzz-saw. butcher3.png|A Butcher attacks Daud with a buzz-saw. butcher4.png|Daud slashes a Butcher with his sword at the Rothwild Slaughterhouse. 00 butcher01.png|Closeup of a masked Butcher's face. 00 butcher03.png|A Butcher attacks Daud with his buzz-saw. Whalemeat.png|A Butcher cutting meat with his buzz-saw. Butcher meat.jpg|A Butcher finishes cutting meat with his buzz-saw. 00 butcher06.png|A Butcher shoots metal fragments at Daud from his buzz-saw. 00 butcher07.png|Two Butchers chase after Daud. 00 butcher08.png|A Butcher spots Daud. 00 butcher sneak.png|Daud sneaks up on a Butcher. 00 butcher09.png|Daud is attacked by Butchers underneath a dying whale. 00 butcher closeup.png|A closeup of a Butcher with a buzz-saw. DishonoredButchers.jpg|A Butcher firing up his buzz-saw. Butchers with saws.png|Butchers at the Rothwild Slaughterhouse. butcherwhalesaw.jpg|A Butcher processing a whale carcass. PuzzledButcher.png|A Butcher, looking quite puzzled indeed. Butchers being killed by mine.jpg|Some Butchers being killed by an arc mine. Wristbow use 01.jpg|Daud attacks two Butchers. Chokedust.jpg|Daud uses chokedust on a group of Butchers. Tarot02.jpg|A Butcher on a tarot card in the Dishonored Game of the Year Edition Tarot Deck. References es:Carniceros ru:Мясники Ротвильда it:Macellai zh:屠夫 Category:Enemies Category:The Knife of Dunwall Category:Gangs